Scum
by Madame Onyx
Summary: Keiro wants Finn. Will he get what he wants? Rated M for obvious reasons. More inside.


**A/N: I read Incarceron about a month ago and didn't know that there was a forum for it. I had even written a draft on paper I was so inspired. Basically this story has finnXkeiro, or Kinn, in it.**

**You should be at least fifteen to view this, it is rather spicy **** And it is probably a one-shot, cuz I have other things to do.  
Enjoy!**

Finn and Keiro entered their small, confined room, Finn slamming the door behind him. "You really don't care about me at all, do you?" He yelled as Keiro sat on a grungy chair and picked at his hair. "You said those things to Jormanric, but the only things you care about are your health and slutty women!"

His oathbrother's blue eyes narrowed and his handsome features shifted to anger. "You are my oathbrother, Finn. I will always care for you and back you up. How I do it is out of your control." He turned to the cheap mirror they had and studied his reflection. Finn felt a wave of rage hit him; he picked up an old brush and threw it at the mirror with a passion, cracking the surface to no repair.

Keiro stood up and glared at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Shut up!" Finn was done. "I'm tired of you. I'm tired of your selfish desires. _I _was the one chained down for the plan to work, but _you_ hog the credit? Screw you! I'm going to see the Maestra," he turned and stalked to the door. In a flash Keiro bolted for him, pulling him away from the door and pressing him to the wall. Finn struggled, and Keiro hooked his feet behind his lean legs to stop any kicks, bracing Finn's shoulder blades with his forearm and hold down his right arm. Finn couldn't find a way out.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I meant what I said to Jormanric."

"You did not! You don't care about me—we've been through this! Let me go, Keiro."

Keiro held him down. He tightened his grip, making Finn flinch inwardly. Keiro bared his teeth. "No," he answered swiftly. Having Finn beneath him, writhing and twisting and gasping, was doing extraordinary things to him. He licked his lips at the sight of the skin on his neck exposed to his eyes, placed so temptingly in front of him. He leaned in and cut off whatever protest Finn was ranting by pressing his lips against soft flesh, his tongue tracing a pattern of useless zigzags.

Finn made a quiet noise in his throat, and Keiro felt the vibrations in his mouth. He held back a groan as he ran his tongue from the base of his neck to his hair line of dark locks, leaving a hickie somewhere in between. Finn shifted more and Keiro heard his voice crack when he asked, "Keiro? Wha-what are you doing? Stop it…"

Keiro had pleased several women in is life. It wasn't something Finn thought was appropriate to brag about, but Keiro's thoughts were entirely different. He considered himself the best when it came to ladies—so this was new for him. He liked new. And he liked Finn. He was attractive, for all of his mood swings. And clearly he was a virgin; his face was scarlet through and through, his dark eyes hooded.

Keiro moved his lips from his neck to his ear, whispering, "What do you think I'm doing, Finn? If this doesn't prove I care for you, what will?"

This time he felt Finn tremble when he licked the shell of his ear and nipped at his lobe half-heartedly, his hand moving from Finn's back to his side and caressing his abs and chest through his thin shirt. This would have been a good opportunity for Finn to push him off and leave, but his mind was already too far gone, his bodily instincts reacting to every skin cell Keiro touched. And currently Keiro was fondling his nipples, rolling them against the shirt's fabric and making Finn press into the touch with a hiss. His eyes were closed and his mouth parted with pants of pleasure. His arms gave out and almost fell into the wall, when Keiro grabbed him and roughly pushed him onto his small bed, the covers not too plush but soft from use.

Finn came to his senses when Keiro straddled him, holding his arms above his head. With his free hand he started to lift Finn's shirt, exposing a pale expand of smooth abs and chest to his eyes. His skin was almost blearing white from the absence of sunlight, his muscles taut from manual labor and working for his food. His nipples hardened under Keiro's skilled touch.

"Aah…oh…cut it out, Kei-oh!"

Keiro grinded his pelvis against Finn's hips, sending flaming waves of bliss through both of them. While Finn was savoring the moment, Keiro took out his knife and sliced open his shirt with ease, completely exposing every inch of his torso. Finn gasped and met Keiro's blue gaze for a second before hiding his face with his suddenly free hands, trying to cover up the blush that spread to his ears and neck. Keiro snickered, dipping down to lick a long line from under his bellybutton to the curve of his neck. Finn bit his lip to hold in any sound he might make.

"Quite the virgin, aren't we?" Keiro teased. Finn's arms flung open and started up, sitting upright with Keiro still on his legs. "Don't mock me!" He yelled, grabbing the front of Keiro's shirt and holding him up to his face. "I can handle anything! You have no right to question my stigma! You were the one—" here he lifted up his wrists to show where the chains that Keiro had locked left their mark, angry red lines circling his wrists. "You did this. You—"

Without a word Keiro grabbed his hand and pulled it towards him, pressing his lips gently to the abrasions while keeping his gaze locked on Finn's the whole time. Finn's breathing got heavier and his heart rate soared. Keiro dropped his arm and placed his hand on Finn's shoulders near his neck, bringing their faces even closer. Finn wouldn't meet his eye and kept his gaze down, swallowing his feelings of apprehension and nervousness.

Keiro cupped one hand around his neck and whispered, "Its okay, Finn. You don't have to act like a Scum here. No one's watching but me. Look at me."

Fin slowly raised his head to meet his blue eyes. "Much better," Keiro growled before connecting Finn's lips with his own. Finn whimpered when Keiro deepened the kiss, tilting his head and tracing Finn's mouth with his tongue. His hand moved from Keiro's shirt to his golden locks, threading his fingers through it and holding him steady. Keiro rubbed his neck sensually as his other hand floated down to his shirt, pushing off the material without Finn even noticing until his palm brushed against an exposed nipple. Finn broke off and moaned, his chest pushing up against Keiro's for more friction. Keiro took the chance and shoved his tongue into Finn's mouth, swirling around his tongue and savoring the flavor.

A whine reverberated up from Finn's mouth into Keiro's, making Keiro growl and forcing him down on his back once more. They broke apart when Keiro struggled to get Finn's shirt completely off and stared at his lean body hungrily, like he hadn't eaten for days and Finn was a three-course meal. Finn himself was flustered at how quickly things were going. Just a few minutes ago they had been arguing with Jormanric, and now they were…Finn blushed a new shade of red. Keiro licked his lips like a starving dog and leaned down, leading a long, cool lick from Finn's abs to his collarbone. Finn's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt a heated palm cupping him trough his thin pants, squeezing and rubbing like no one had ever done before.

Keiro felt the heat pooling between his legs almost painful. He wanted to take Finn now, to make him gasp and scream his name. For a second Keiro's icy gaze flickered up at the indefinite ceiling. He saw the millions of tiny red eyes the Prison had, though he couldn't tell if any were focused on them. He didn't care. He didn't care if it knew. He didn't care if Jormanric knew. All that he saw was Finn, flushed, embarrassed, and needy. And Keiro damn sure wasn't going to let down his oathbrother.

He heard a sharp intake of breath as he starting opening Finn's pants. "K-Keiro! Wait…" One button…two…three…just one more, he could see the bulge in Finn's pants; could smell the musky aroma of lust. His agile fingers lingered on the last button teasingly, his eyes meeting Finn's abashed ones.

A loud knocking on the door made them both jump.

"Finn!" Zoma called in his annoying tone. "You're needed. Get out here in a few minutes, you pathetic excuse for a Scum." They heard him kick the door and walk away.

_Dammit, Zoma! _Keiro's grip slipped as Finn wiggled away, refusing to meet his eye and walked rather erratically to the door. Keiro was half-tempted to throw himself at Finn and just rip the damned pants off, but restrained himself. Zoma wasn't patient. As his hand grabbed the door, Finn glanced back, still embarrassed, and smiled timidly at Keiro.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then frowned and shook his head, slamming the door behind him. Keiro waited until he was gone and pulled out the secret mirror he stashed under his bed, fixing his mussed hair.

_I'm going to kill Zoma, _he thought. _But…there is always tomorrow. _

Satisfied, he smirked, and laid on his bed smelling of Finn.

**Muahaha! Gotcha. You thought there would be more, hmm? Well, my pretties, there might if I get enough reviews. **


End file.
